


Halfsies

by Six (HMSquared)



Category: Glee
Genre: Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, s04e02 Britney 2.0, wall kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 14:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Six
Summary: When Jake meets his half-brother, Puck tries to convince him to join glee club and act like a Puckerman should. To prove his worth, Jake kisses Puck, but it later turns into a crush after Puck becomes a mentor for glee club. Puckerbros. 4.02





	Halfsies

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Jake and Puck's first meeting.

“Jake Puckerman, I’d like you to meet your brother, Noah,” Will said, montioning to Puck. “I’m gonna let the two of you talk.” Then, Will turned and left the room, Puck nodding.

“So...you’re my brother,” Jake muttered. Puck nodded again.

“Yes. My parents didn’t tell me about you, but I do remember them arguing once.”

“Let me guess: they were arguing over me,” Jake snapped. “Well, it’s nice to know they cared.”

“Will told me about you.” Puck started to walk in a circle, Jake paralleling him. “He said you’re a good singer, but you just need to be motivated. And I agree.”

“You don’t know me!” There was anger in Jake’s voice. “I’m exactly who I want to be, and that is a Puckerman.”

“You’re not a man yet,” Puck countered. “You may kiss all the women in this school twice, but that doesn’t make you a man. What makes you a man is trying new things; in my case, joining the glee club. It will help you more than you realize.”

“So that’s it? Just try something new?” Puck nodded, and Jake started towards him. Puck’s hands balled into fists, ready to return a punch, but Jake didn't punch him. Instead, leaning forward, Jake kissed Puck.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and Puck didn’t respond to it. Jake didn’t try anything, he just kissed Puck for a solid 3 seconds. When they broke apart, Jake whispered,

“That good enough for you?” Puck smirked,

“There is hope. Now do yourself a favor and join glee.” Patting Jake on the shoulder, Puck then turned and left the room, Jake watching him leave. 

Even though the kiss had been a silly instinct to impress him, Jake kept thinking about Puck. It was strange, but Jake tried not to dwell on it. That went out the window when Puck came back.

“Puck, what are you doing here?” Artie asked. Jake, who was reading over some sheet music, looked up. Puck was standing in the center of the room, looking around. Smiling, Puck replied,

“I decided to come back to keep an eye on him.” Puck pointed to Jake, who gave a small wave. Houston, we have a problem.

Puck helped out the glee club, and Jake responded by throwing himself into the music. Every day, Jake tried to avoid looking at Puck, for when he did, Jake could feel his face going red. Luckily, Puck never noticed, and Jake knew that if he did, they would have a very awkward conversation.

One day, however, Puck did notice. It was during rehearsal, and glee was doing a group number. As Jake was singing, he kept looking at Puck, and at one point, Jake’s eyes flickered to Puck’s mouth. It was only for a split second, but Puck had seen it, which was enough.

Jake was in the locker room when he heard the footsteps. There were a couple other basketball players in the room, but they left when Puck montioned for them to go. Jake didn’t turn around, but he heard Puck’s voice.

“We need to talk.”

“What about?” Jake laughed. That was a mistake. Jake spun around in time to watch Puck charge toward him. Puck slammed Jake into the wall and snarled,

“We need to talk about this.” Then, not even hesitating, Puck kissed Jake.

This kiss was rougher then the first, but when Jake tried to respond, Puck pulled away. Both men panting, Puck asked,

“Why did you kiss me during our first meeting?”

“I’d never kissed a guy before.” Jake’s voice was squeaky, causing Puck to smile.

“And then it turned into a crush on your half-brother.” Jake didn’t speak, and Puck snapped, “Say something, idiot!”

“Kiss me again.” Jake’s voice was barely a whisper, but Jake heard it. Smirking, Puck kissed Jake again, biting him. After a few seconds, however, Puck’s kisses grew sloppy, causing Jake to laugh, “I’m guessing you’ve never kissed a guy, either.” Puck shook his head in response.

“Never.” Puck’s face grew wet, and he asked Jake,

“You okay?” There were tears in Jake’s eyes, and he whispered,

“Do you actually love me, or are you just kissing me to make me happy?” Puck cradled Jake’s face in his hands and replied,

“When I first came in here, I was angry, but now I’m realizing I’ve been denying my own feelings. Is that okay?”

“It’s perfect,” Jake laughed, pulling Puck in for another liplock.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
